An everlasting Star
by UchiIsukeYamanaka
Summary: Kau tahu berapa banyak jumlah bintang dilangit? Sebanyak apapun itu hanya satu bintang yang selalu setia dan tetap bersinar kekal di hatiku . Hanya satu bintang yang abadi di hatiku dan aku akan memperjuangkannya sehingga bintang itu tetap bersinar sampai selama-lamanya . Aku tidak ingin cahaya dari bintang itu meredup .


_**'An everlasting Star'  
©UchiIsukeYamanaka  
Chara©MK  
**_

_**Romance and maybe little humor(?)**_

_**[Saso/Ino]**_

_**First fanfict for SasoIno, just enjoyed thif fanfict! ^.~  
.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***aduh maaf yah kalau nanti hasilnya jelek! Soalnya pertama kali buat SasoIno sih!***_

_Kau tahu berapa banyak jumlah bintang dilangit? Sebanyak apapun itu hanya satu bintang yang selalu setia dan tetap bersinar kekal di hatiku . Hanya satu bintang yang abadi di hatiku dan aku akan memperjuangkannya sehingga bintang itu tetap bersinar sampai selama-lamanya . Aku tidak ingin cahaya dari bintang itu meredup ._

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah melangkah dengan santai memasuki pekarangan Konoha Unniversitas, baru saja masuk pemuda yang memang err...tampan(?) itu langsung di gaet oleh seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang merupakan sahabatnya itu .

"Aiss...Sasori-kun kau itu tahu tidak bahwa kau itu imut" puji gadis pirang itu sambil tersenyum ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang ternyata bernama Sasori

"Umm..tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu Ino" jawab Sasori pada sahabat pirangnya yang diketahui namanya adalah Ino

"Tapi, kan aku hanya berkata jujur hehehe" gadis bernama Ino itu menunjukan cengiran khasnya kepada Sasori

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas masing-masing

"Kita pisah disini ya Sasori-kun Jaa!" ucap Ino dan langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasori di sebuah lorong kampus mereka

"Hmmm" Sasori hanya bergumam lalu dia berjalan santai kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah jalan Ino (ya iayalah kan kelasnya beda!)

Beralih ke Ino gadis itu masih berlari kecil kekelasnya takut terlambat dan sesekali dia melihat jam ungu yang terpasang di tangan kanannya

"Uhh..semoga gak telat" umpat Ino dengan masih berlari kecil

Graabbb...sebuah tangan entah milik siapa tiba-tiba saja lagsung menahan tangan Ino

"Eh!" Ino yang kaget langsung menoleh kearah orang yang menahan tangannya dan ternyata orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke salah satu mahasiswa paling populer dikampusnya

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangan Ino

"Umm..ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan" jawab Sasuke seraya melepas genggaman tangannya pada Ino

"Katakan saja" ujar Ino yang masih menatap wajah pemuda tampan dihadapannya

"Aku menyukaimu maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Beralih kearah Sasori yang kelihatannya gelisah ditempat duduknya

"Yo, Sasori un! Ada apa un?" tanya sobat Sasori yang memiliki rambut pirang dan memiliki gaya bicara yang selalu menambahkan kata 'un' pada akhiran katanya

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Sasori dengan ekspresi datar berusaha menutupi kegelisahannya

"Tapi kelihatannya kau gelisah un" lanjut Deidara

"Tak usah kau hiraukan fokuslah kedosen" jawab Sasori

"Yang harusnya fokus itu kau un!" decak Deidara kesal

Dan kegelisahan Sasori ternyata membawanya pada satu kenyataan yang entah mengapa membuat harinya sakit

"Ne, Sasori-kun aku senang sekali bisa pacaran dengan Sasuke!" ucap Ino girang

"Hm" gumam Sasori yang mempertahankan _poker face_nya padahal sesungguhnya jauh didalam sana ada rasa sakit luar biasa saat dia mendengar bahwa Ino pacaran dengan Sasuke

"Dan malam ini dia mengajakku kencan ahh! Senangnya!" Ino pun hanya bisa senyum-senyum saat mengatakan hal itu

'Entah kenapa hati ini sakit, padahal harusnya aku senang jika Ino senang dia kan sahabatku'ungkap batin Sasori

Malamnya di kediaman Akasuna lebih tepatnya dikamar Sasori

"Arrrgggghhh! Apa-apaan ini kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya" kata Sasori frustasi lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut merahnya itu

"Ino, kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu" gumam Sasori lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya

Tiba-tiba Sasori pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan mengambil jaket dan celana jeansnyalalu mengenakannya tak lupa sebuah kacamata hitam dan juga topi . Setelah itu dia keluar dari rumahnya dan mengendarai motornya kesebuah tempat .

Di kafe tempat Ino dan Sasuke kencan

"Ino kau cantik malam ini" puji Sasuke lalu mengambil kedua tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya lembut

"Terimakasih Sasuke! Kau juga tampan kok!" balas Ino dengan semburat merah diwajahnya

Lalu kedua pasangan baru jadi ini pun memakan makanan yang telah mereka pesan dari tadi

Kringg...suara bel pintu kafe yang menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk atau pun keluar berbunyi

"Selamat datang!" ucap seorang pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan pelanggan baru yang merupakan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang ditutupi dengan topi dan juga memakai kacamata hitam

"Silahkan pilih tempat duduk anda!" lanjut pelayan itu sambil tersenyum kearah pemuda itu dan hanya dibalas anggukkan pelan oleh si pemuda itu

Pemuda itu mengambil tempat tak jauh dari meja Ino dan Sasuke, rupanya pemuda itu adalah Sasori yang sedang mengintai acara kencan 2 pasangan yang baru jadi itu .

'Pake acara pegang-pegang tangan segala! Apa-apaanUchiha itu!' teriak inner Sasori yang terbakar api cemburu

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan yang tiba-tiba datang mengahampiri meja Sasori

"Jus jeruk saja" jawab Sasori singkat

"Eh" Ino sedikit tersentak rupanya dia mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya namun sepertinya tak ada yang dia kenali disini selain Sasuke

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sasuke yang heran pada perubahan sikap Ino

"Ahh! Tidak apa-apa Sasuke tadi aku kira aku mendengar suara seseorang yang kukenal dikafe ini namun tidak ada yang kukenali disini selain kamu" jawab Ino jujur

"Mungkin hanya suaranya saja yang sama Ino" ujar Sasuke "lanjutkan saja makannya Ino" lanjut Sasuke

"Umm!"

'Sok akrab sekali Uchiha sialan itu!' teriak inner Sasori yang membuatnya mengaduk-aduk tak jelas jusnya (kasian jusnya jadi pelampiasan kekesalan seorang Sasori)

Rupanya setelah selesai makan Sasuke mengajak Ino kesebuah taman dan Sasori pun mengikuti mereka dan terus menjaga jarak agar tak ketahuan

Sasuke langsung melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dileher Ino ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk disebuah taman dan bermesra-mesraan disana

'Lihat saja kau Uchiha akan kubuat kau putus dengan Ino' ungkap inner Sasori dan dia masih saja melihat kedua insan yang sepertinya sedang tertawa-tawa

'Apa mereka menertawaanku?' tanya batin Sasori 'Tidak mungkin mereka kan tidak tahu aku siapa!' lanjut Sasori yang masih saja memandang kesal 2 orang yang sedang bermesraan itu

"Ino ayo kita pulang sudah hampir larut nih!" ajak Sasuke

"Ayo!" jawab Ino

Setelah Sasuke mengantar Ino rupanya Sasuke tidak langsung pulang untungnya Sasori mengikutinya dan ia melihat Sasuke yang pergi kesebuah kafe . Dari luar kafe Sasori melihat Sasuke tengah bersama seorang gadis yang tak dia kenali .

'Rasakan pembalasanku!'

Sasori mengambil Hpnya dan menjepret adegan yang tengah ia lihat dimana Sasuke tengah memegang tangan gadis itu

'Berhasil!' teriak innner Sasori kegirangan sambil melihat hasil foto dilayar hpnya

Setelah itu Sasori pulang dengan cukup tenang , dan bermaksud untuk menunjukkannya pada Ino namun, dia masih harus mencari bukti lain yang membuktikkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah playboy cap Pantat ayam *diCidori sama seperti gaya rambutnya

**Hari pengintaian berikutnya**,

Selama dikampus Sasori berusaha untuk selalu mengintai Sasuke bahkan dia tidak masuk kekelasnya karena harus menjalankan misi itu . Rupanya tanpa Ino ketahui Sasuke menggandeng gadis lain lagi dan kali ini Sasuke juga memeluk gadis dengan surai yang sedikit mencolok bagi Sasori .

Lagi-lagi Sasori selalu berhasil menjepret kegiatan Sasuke bersama gadis dengan warna rambut aneh itu

"Hmm kalau Ino melihat ini bagaimana pendapatnya ya?" tanya Sasori pada dirinya sendiri sambil memutar-mutar hpnya

Sekarang Sasori tengah berada diatap gedung kampusnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya kebeton pembatas atap gedung itu sambil melihat-lihat hasil foto di Hpnya

"Lumayan! Tapi, aku masih harus mencari lagi" ujar Sasori lalu dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat-lihat pemandangan dibawah

"Hah? Dia bersama gadis lain lagi?" ungkap Sasori tak percaya saat menangkap siluet seorang pemuda yang dia kenali yaitu Sasuke

"Dasar playboy cap pantat ayam!" umpat Sasori

Sasori pun mengarahkan lagi Hpnya untuk menjepret Sasuke yang tengah mencium pipi seorang gadis lain yang berbeda dengan yang kemarin dan juga tadi pagi .

Setelah itu Sasori pun segera mencari kontak seseorang di Hpnya dan menelpon seseorang untuk mengajaknya bertemu

Dan disinilah Sasori sekarang di sebuah taman di belakang kampusnya, dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang tadi diteleponnya

"Ada apa un?" tanya Deidara, orang yang di telepon Sasori tadi yang baru saja datang

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" jawab Sasori

Sasori pun memberitahu pada Deidara keinginannya sehingga dia memanggil Deidara

"Apa un?! Kalau harus jadi seperti itu aku tidak mau un!" bentak Deidara pada Sasori

"Ayolah! Aku harus membuktikan pada Ino bahwa Sasuke itu seorang playboy!" balas Sasori

"Tapi un, itu menurunkan derajatku sebagai seorang lelaki un!" kata Deidara dengan mimik agak kesal

"Kumohon Deidara! Hanya kau yang pantas melakukannya sekali ini saja kau menolongku!" mohon Sasori pada Deidara yang sepertinya hatinya belum luluh

"Hmm...ya sudah un! Sekali ini saja un!" jawab Deidara

"Thank's!" ucap Sasori yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya karena Deidara mau menolongnya

**Hari berikutnya rencana Sasori mulai dilaksanakan**

Sasori datang kekampusnya dengan menggandeng seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang dan beriris _sapphire_ yang sebenarnya adalah Deidara yang harus berpura-pura menjadi seorang gadis

"Oi un! Aku malu kalau harus jadi cewek seperti ini un!" bisik Deidara yang disamarkan namanya menjadi Rara kepada Sasori

"Tenanglah tidak akan lama hanya satu hari ini saja lagi pula kalau aku yang jadi cewek gimana jadinya?" balas Sasori juga dengan berbisik (bayangin dah tuh! Sasori-kun jadi cewek...Huweeeekkk amit-amit jabang bayi)

"Ohayou Sasori-kun!" sapa Ino pada Sasori

"Ohayou!" balas Sasori

"Umm...cewek ini siapa namanya?" tanya Ino pada Sasori yang menyadari kehadiran gadis lain yang bila dilihat sekilas begitu mirip dengannya

"Namanya Rara" jawab Sasori

"Ohayou! Rara-san , watashi wa namae yo Yamanaka Ino desu yoroshiku onegaishimasuu!" ucap Ino memperkenalkan dirinya pada gadis bernama Rara itu

"Umm...Ohayou un!" jawab Rara alias Deidara malu-malu karena Sasori menyuruhnya untuk menjadi gadis pemalu

"Umm, kamu aneh ya! Pake sufiks 'un' di akhir katamu!" kata Ino sambil memamerkan senyum 3 jarinya pada Rara (Deidara)

"Hm dia memang seperti itu" jawab Sasori

"Oh, iya Sasori dia ini siapamu? Pacarmu ya?" goda Ino yang langsung menoleh pada Sasori

"Bukan..dia ini hanya teman sekelasku" jawab Sasori

"Ouhh" Ino hanya ber'oh'ria

Akhirnya Ino pun pergi setelah beberapa saat berbincang-bincang dengan Sasori dan juga Rara alias Deidara , setelah itu dua orang dengan warna rambut yang sama-sama mencolok ini segera mencari Sasuke untuk menjalankan rencana mereka

"Nah itu dia!" kata Sasori saat melihat sosok pria tampan yang tengah duduk-duduk dengan santai dikoridor kampus

Deidara ehm..maksud saya Rara pun berjalan dengan membawa beberapa buku tebal di lengannya , dan ia pun berpura-pura terpeleset didepan Sasuke . Sasuke reflek langsung menolong Rara a.k.a Deidara itu

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Rara

"Umm..t-tidak" Rara pun mencoba berdiri namun dia terjatuh lagi berpura-pura bahwa kakinya terkilir

"Awww..." rintih Rara

"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir biar kubantu" Sasuke pun langsung menopang Rara dan mengambil bukunya lalu mendudukan Rara di koridor tempatnya duduk tadi dan Sasuke langsung jongkok untuk melihat kaki Rara

"Dimana yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke (perhatian banget)

"Umm...disini" tunjuk Rara pada pergelangan kakinya

"Tahan ya!" ucap Sasuke lalu memutar pergelangan kaki Rara

"Awww..." Rara berpura-pura bahwa kakinya benar-benar terkilir dan sakit saat Sasuke memutar pergelangan kakinya

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke setelah selesai melakukan kegiatan pertolongannya

"Umm...ini berhasil terimakasih ya? Umm...ano"

"Sasuke" lanjut Sasuke

"Arigatou Sasuke!" Rara langsung bangkit dan memeluk Sasuke

'Amit-amit deh gue meluk cowok kayak gini un!' teriak inner Rara

Cklikk..

'Yuupp bagus Deidara' ucap batin Sasori yang sudah memotret adegan tadi

Ternyata Sasuke hanya bisa merona dan Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di kedua pipi Rara

'Hahahahh...dia termakan jebakanku' Sasori pun merekam adegan yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Deidara

"Kau itu manis!" puji Sasuke

'Huweeekkk! Mimpi apa aku semalam harus melihat adegan ini' Sasori pun langsung memberhentikan proses perekamannya dia rasa itu sudah cukup

Sedangkan Deidara pun segera berlari setelah Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti itu

"Huweeekk...ini benar-benar menjijikan un!" ungkap Deidara sambil menggosok kedua pipinya dan dia pun segera ketoilet dan segera mengganti pakaiannya untuk kembali menjadi Deidara

Malam ini Sasori dan Ino tengah berada diatap rumah milik Ino dan menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang . Rencananya Sasori akan menunjukkan hasil fotonya pada Ino

"Sasori-kun bintangnya indah ya!?"

"Hn" Sasori hanya menjawab dengan gumamannya

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi bintang karena, tanpa bintang malam akan terasa kosong tanpa kehadirannya" ujar Ino yang masih menatap langit malam itu

Wussshhh...angin malam berhembus menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambut Ino, cahaya bulan yang menerpa langsung diwajahnya membuatnya namapak cantik sekali . Sasori hanya bisa terpesona melihat Ino yang seperti itu , semburat merah pun berhasil menghiasi kedua pipi mulusnya yang _chubby _itu .

"Ino sebaiknya kau putuskan Sasuke" Ino langsung menoleh pada Sasori dan menatapnya

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino sambil menatap tak percaya pada Sasori

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu dikhianati Ino" jawab Sasori

"Tapi, Sasuke tidak mengkhianatiku" ujar Ino

Sasori langsung mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dari dalam tas yang dibawanya dan memberinya pada Ino

"Lihatlah isi amplop itu" pinta Sasori pada Ino

Ino pun hanya bisa terbelalak saat ia melihat isi dari amplop tersebut yang ternyata merupakan foto Sasuke yang tengah bergandengan dengan beberapa wanita lain .

"A-apa Ini?" tanya Ino pada Sasori dengan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Ino sesungguhnya aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis tapi, kau harus tahu sebuah kenyataan pahit bahwa Sasuke itu hanya mempermaikanmu"

Tess...tess.. air mata Ino sukses jatuh dari pelupuknya

Sasori hanya bisa mendekati Ino dan langsung mendekapnya membiarkan Ino menangis di dadanya

"K-kenapa hikss...Sasuke s..seperti ini hiksss" kata Ino disela-sela tangisannya yang mulai pecah dipelukan Sasori

"Putuskan Sasuke , Ino!" pinta Sasori

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Ino , Sasori pun kembali kerumahnya .

Sekarang dia sedang berada dikamarnya dan menatap langit malam itu yang dihamburi oleh bintang-bintang

_"Aku ingin sekali menjadi bintang karena, tanpa bintang malam akan terasa kosong tanpa kehadirannya"_ sepintas kata-kata Ino tadi melintas dipikirannya

"Maaf Ino aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih, tapi aku tak tega kau dikhianati secara diam-diam oleh Uchiha sialan itu" gumam Sasori

"Ino" gumam Sasori lagi

"Kau tahu berapa banyak jumlah bintang dilangit? Sebanyak apapun itu hanya satu bintang yang selalu setia dan tetap bersinar kekal di hatiku . Hanya satu bintang yang abadi di hatiku dan aku akan memperjuangkannya sehingga bintang itu tetap bersinar sampai selama-lamanya . Aku tidak ingin cahaya dari bintang itu meredup" lanjut pemuda dengan surai merah bata itu

Keesokan harinya,

Ino nampak begitu lesu dan tidak bersemangat saat datang kekampus dan hal itu membuat Sasori khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang mungkin sudah dia anggap lebih dari sahabatnya karena Sasori mencintai gadis pirang yang selalu ceria itu . Namun pemandangan yang ia dapati membuat hatinya luka, melihat sikap Ino yang berbeda seperti itu .

"Ino apa kau sudah memutuskannya?" tanya Sasori hati-hati tak ingin membuat Ino terluka

"Semalam lewat sms aku sudah memutuskannya, dan dia hanya mengiyakannya seolah aku ini begitu tak berharga dimatanya" jawab Ino dan gadis itu pun kembali menangis

Sasori pun menarik gadis itu kedalam dekapannya berusaha menenangkan gadis yang ia cintai itu

"Tenaglah Ino, masih banyak lelaki yang lebih baik dari orang itu dan masih banyak juga lelaki yang mencintaimu dengan tulus ino" ujar Sasori 'contohnya aku Ino' lanjutnya dalam hati

"Terimakasih Sasori-kun! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi , kalau tidak ada kamu mungkin sampai sekarang dia akan terus mengkhianatiku tanpa kuketahui" kata Ino yang sudah bisa mengendalikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya begitu terluka

Dan seharian itu Sasori selalu berada disisi Ino (kecuali di kelas) selama dikampus

"Sasori-kun apa kau tidak lelah terus-terusan mengekoriku?" tanya Ino sambil menyeruput jus mangganya

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di kantin setelah selesai dengan kelas masing-masing

"Hmm...aku tidak ingin kau bersedih terus jika kau bertemu atau melihatnya . Jadi lebih baik aku terus berada disisimu, Ino" jawab Sasori lalu memakan rotinya

"Kau memang sahabat yang baik!" puji Ino dengan senyum terbaiknya saat ini

'Sahabat? Aku ingin kau menganggapku lebih dari sahabat , Ino!' teriak inner Sasori frustasi

Sore hari menjelang malam, akhirnya kuliah mereka selesai dan Sasori pun mengantar Ino pulang dengan motor sportnya

"Umm Sasori malam ini temani aku untuk melihat bintang lagi , ya?" bujuk Ino pada Sasori saat mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Ino

"Boleh...kalau begitu aku tidak usah pulang" jawab Sasori , Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

Malamnya diatap rumah Ino,

"Ino?" panggil Sasori

"Ada apa Sasori?" tanya Ino lalu membalikkan badannya dan menghadap kearah Sasori

"Kau tahu berapa banyak jumlah bintang dilangit?" tanya Sasori

"Umm..tidak tahu, mereka terlalu banyak" jawab Ino

"Sebanyak apapun itu hanya satu bintang yang selalu setia dan tetap bersinar kekal di hatiku . Hanya satu bintang yang abadi di hatiku dan aku akan memperjuangkannya sehingga bintang itu tetap bersinar sampai selama-lamanya . Aku tidak ingin cahaya dari bintang itu meredup" Ino terpesona dengan kata-kata Sasori

"Memangnya siapa yang kau anggap bintang kekal itu?"

Sasori langsung mendekati Ino dan memeluk gadis pirang yang dicintainya itu lalu membisikkan sebuah kata ditelinga Ino yang sukses membuat gadis itu terkejut

"You are my everlasting star , Ino" bisik Sasori lalu menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum tipis yang begitu tulus

_**Owari!**_

_**Tamat dengan Gaje! =,= maaf minna-san kalau fict ini belum memuaskan!  
Maaf juga kalau Sasuke jadi OOC abiisss...dan maaf lagi buat Deidara-senpai yg smpat aku jadiin cewek di fict ini..**_

_**Bahkan aku ketawa-ketiwi pas lagi ngedit-ngedit nih fict!**_

_**Tapi, semoga saja anda sekalian menikmati fict karya saya!**_

_**Yang pengerjaannya ngebut banget kayak dikejar hantu! ^.^**_

_**Hehehehehe...dan saya juga ingin minta maaf jika masih ada kesalahan!  
RnR please! Umm...sebenarnya saya capek harus bilang ini tapi bagaimana lgi saya memang tidak menerima Flame!**_


End file.
